The Life and Times of Lea Cat and Kara Wolf
by Kara Wolf1
Summary: Two girls find themselves traveling to different worlds due to a wish made by one of them for her 16th birthday. Now, in order for them to get back to thier own world they must help the ones in need in each world they enter! Remember... the gods r watchin
1. The Life & Times of Lea Cat & Kara Wolf

Chapter 1 The Life and Times of Lea Cat and Kara Wolf

Yeah... This is the First Chapter... Oh yes... this chapter was written by Lea. She Doesn't have time to type the chapters and upload them so I'm doing them. The next chapter is written by me! Enjoy!

* * *

It was a lovely night. The moon was full, the crickets sang happily, and all was right in the world.

"Argh! Bastards!", or perhaps not, as the owner of that screech was obviously in distress. "What the bloody hell was that?" Surprisingly enough, it was a cat with strange markings that was the owner of the voice. "Could they make the landing any rougher?"

"Help others..." a wolf whined, in a language that was no more human than the other's, "How can we do that in these forms?" Their markings glowed and in a flash, two humans sat in their place. "Well..." the former wolf said, "That's handy."

The black haired girl huffed and folded her arms. "Where the hell are we, anyway?"

"In a forest?"

"No, really?! I meant, which world?"

"Naruto...I think..."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better, Kara?"

Kara struck a thinking pose. "No, Lea, I think not."

"Can you blast your way out?" Lea asked. At Kara's confused look, she sighed and elaborated, "The gods gave us powers, Kara. If you didn't get something to help us here, I'd like to know now."

"You just don"t want to work." Kara accused.

"So?" Lea shrugged.

Kara slapped her forehead. "I should have known...Alright her goes..." She overlapped her hands and held them out in front of her. A white orb began to collect before her hands. "HA!" With a boom, the orb blasted through the trees in front of her.

For a moment, they both stared in fascination at the utter destruction before them. "...woah." Lea said after a few minutes. "Okay, we can travel that way then." In a flash, both girls were animals again and running through the forest.

* * *

"Okay..." Kara panted, "We've been running for several days. The destruction ended a while ago. We are so lost." 

"I smell smoke that way." Lea pointed out.

"It could be travelers again..." Kara whined.

"Then explain that..." Lea and Kara looked out of the bushes to examine that large gates of Konoha.

"Naruto!" Kara exclaimed happily. "So who are we helping?"

"I know very little about Naruto. Now, we've practiced our powers, and I'm pretty sure we know them all. We are going through the front gates."

"Um... won't they expect that?" Kara asked.

"Underneath the frickin damn underneath," Lea snarled at the air before muttering, "Stupid Kakashi..."

Kara pointedly ignored the last part. "I'll go first." She meandered over until she caught the guard's eye. 'Sleep.'

Before he even hit the ground, Kara was on the other side of the gate. "Took you long enough."

"How'd you get over here so fast?!" Kara yelped, startled.

Lea sighed and rolled her eyes, ears twitching. "I turned invisible and ran through the gate while you took your time."

"Oh..."Kara's ears drooped.

In a flash of light, both animal were human again. "Alright, Kara, lead the way," Lea drawled with a mock bow.

With a cheer, Kara dragged her off. "Omigosh, who should we help?" she babbled, "Maybe Naruto!"

"How about Shikamaru?" Lea suggested. "He's the only one I know about that doesn't bother me in the slightest."

"But he's so lazy that he doesn't have problems!"

"Exactly!" she chirped.

"What about Naruto?"

"No..!" Lea whined. "He's so LOUD!"

"Hinata, then," Kara decided, switching directions.

"What are her problems?" The black haired girl asked, her eyes clearly begging for an easy issue for her to solve.

"She really shy; doesn't really stand up for her beliefs." Kara growled, obviously displeased.

"A crime against all women kind! We have to help!"

* * *

Hinata sneezed softly before glancing around. 

"Hey, hey, someone"s talking about you!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata nodded, turning red, and murmured he agreement.

* * *

"We're stalking them. Why are we stalking them?" Kara asked. 

Lea rolled her eyes. "Do you want them to go ninja all over your ass? We're waiting for the right moment to make our introduction natural."

"Oh... can I have my Snickers bar back?"

Lea blinked before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a candy bar. She handed it to Kara with a confused look on her face. "Damn, when did I steal that?"

"Sometime before we came into Konoha. I just wanted to eat it now."

"Oh..."

Neither of them noticed a flicker of black on the rooftops.

* * *

"Hokage-sama," 

"What?" Tsunade snapped; it wasn't her fault, really. The large amount of paperwork on her desk would make anyone snappish. The ANBU took a step back at the amount of killer intent she released.

"Two foreigners have been spotted in the village. They don't wear Hitai- ite, but they don't dress or act like civilians either. And they spoke of ... Sneekers?"

Tsunade paused in her writing to think. After a moment, she put her pen down and focused her eyes on the ANBU.

"I want them detained. Any means possible, but I want them alive."

* * *

Yep... that's the end of the first chapter... yeah i know it's kinda short, BUT! that will just make you want to come back for more! Muwahahahahah! Here's a preview for the next chapter! But just the Chapter title and some dialoge... Make sure you review!

Chapter 2 The Byakugan and Jail Cells

"I'm Ukamaki Naruto! She's Hyuuga Hinata! And I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto..." whined Hinata softly as she looked at Naruto. Kara quickly slurped up the noodles in her mouth and looked at Naruto. She had the same markings as Lea, only black.

"I've heard of you! You're the Knucklehead Ninja!" shouted Kara. Naruto wasn't to pleased with the comment.


	2. The Byakugan and Jail Cells

Um... yeah Hi! It's me Kara! Welp heres the next chapter, notice how it's longer than the last one. Well, that's because I tend to write longer chapters with more detail... so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

JulietteFox: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you understand about the update mix up

* * *

Chapter 2 The Byakugan and Jail Cells

* * *

"What are they doing?!" hissed Lea. Obviously annoyed with boredom. 

"Eating smartass! Even ninjas gotta eat! Now shhh!" hissed back Kara. Watching Naruto and Hinata intently as they ate.

"Oh Boy! I can't wait to start another mission! I'm getting so bored around here!" said Naruto in between mouthfuls of ramen.

"Um, yes... I guess it is boring around here." said Hinata quietly. Hinata was blushing. She wasn't used to hanging around with her crush, Naruto. Taking small bites of her ramen, she occasionally glanced at Naruto, who was on his third bowl already.

"Oh, God, that smells good!"sighed Kara, as she sniffed the air.

"Sadly, I'm going to have to agree with you. Perfect! Now's our chance to casually introduce ourselves"agreed Lea, walking towards the ramen stand.

"Not to mention have some ramen." drooled Kara.

"You just had a Snickers!" Lea pointed out.

"So? I need FOOOOOD!" whined Kara. Lea rolled her eyes as they both sat down.

Hinata looked up curiously at the new comers. Naruto continued to stuff his face. Now on his fifth bowl. The girl with long brown hair was busy naming off different things she wanted in her ramen to a wide eyed clerk. Her companion had her hand on her cheek and her elbow on the counter, looking up at the menu, but still looking bored. Both people seemed to be normal, but Hinata felt that there was something strange about them, just couldn't quite put her finger on it. The girl with black hair had on black jeans and a black shirt. Her hair was cut in an unusual way. One layer was a bob and the other was left long. She had light brown tips and had it tied in a low ponytail.

"I'll have the same." she said in a sleepy, nonchalant voice. The girl with long brown hair twirled a strand of hair with one long finger, slouched in a way that barely his her height, dusting crumbs off her dark green shirt and brown cargo pants with her other hand. Both of the two girls' hair hid their faces.

Lea picked at her ramen, obviously not hungry. She glanced over to Kara, who was struggling with the chopsticks. After a few moments, Kara finally got the hang of them and began to eat just as quickly as Naruto. Lea sighed and turned to Hinata. As she turned, Hinata noticed whited markings under her eyes that looked like fangs, extending down her cheeks.

' She must be part of the Inuzuka clan. As strangely as they're dressed, those markings definitely tell me that much.' Hinata thought, as she made a quick glance towards her. Lea smiled and closed her eyes warmly.

"Hey there! What's your name?" She asked, not like she didn't know. Hinata looked at her. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth to answer.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! She's Hinata Hyuuga! And I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto..." whined Hinata softly, as she turned to looked at Naruto. Kara quickly slurped up the noodles in her mouth and looked at Naruto. She had the same markings as Lea, only black.

"I've heard of you! You're the Knucklehead Ninja!" shouted Kara. Naruto wasn't too pleased with the comment.

"I am not a knucklehead! Just you wait Doggy Girl! I'm gonna be Hokage someday! I may not know who you are, but I can still kick your ass!"

"The name's Kara, and Doggy Girl? That would be Wolf Girl to you!" Kara spat back.

"Ahhh Tatata!" shouted Lea as Kara said 'Wolf Girl'

"Er... I mean, Kara, call me Kara. This is my bestest buddy Lea!" Kara pointed and smiled at Lea.

"Sup" Lea smiled somewhat at Naruto and Hinata.

"So Hinata, what..." started Kara when the clerk interrupted her.

"Excuse me. You have to pay your bill."

"Oh Yeah! Sorry 'bout that. " apologized Kara as she shuffled through her many, many pockets. As she continued to shuffle, Kara began to looked worried. She looked at Lea, basically crying "HELP ME!!!" Kara then stopped going through her pockets and turned to Lea. Giving a weak smile, she put her hand behind her head. "Uh, hehehe, looks like I'm broke. Lea? You wouldn't happen to have anything on you would you?" Kara then looked at Lea, with one eye closed, pleadingly. Lea sighed and reached into her pockets. She pulled out some money and handed it to the clerk. Kara gave a sigh of relief. "I guess I won't be doing dishes then!"

"Gawd Kara. You can be so ditsy sometimes." sighed Lea. "Anyway, as Kara was saying..." Before Lea could finish, she and Kara turned around. There were two people with animal masks over their faces behind them.

"You two! Come with us!" One of them shouted and pointed at Lea and Kara. Kara's heart skipped a beat and looked at Naruto and Hinata smiling.

"Oh! Would ya look at the time! I guess we better get going! Bye!" said Kara. Both Lea and Kara casually walked out of the ramen stand and then sped off.

"After them!" shouted one of the ninjas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara and Lea were now running as fast as their human legs could carry them. Lea anxiously looked at Kara.

"I'm guessing they're the bad guys?" she said. Kara gave Lea a stern look and shook her head.

"No. They're the ANBU OPS."

"Huh?"

"They're like the SWAT Team in our world!""

Oh. Yeah, that"s bad." Kara then began to hum some kind of tune.

"What are you doing?"

"Bad boys, bad boys, what cha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come fo you."

"Oh Gawd. Stop humming and run faster!"

"Fine. But it is quite obvious that we had been spotted when we were entering Konoha."

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Why don't we just stop and fight? Besides I'm tired of running!"

"Alright fine, if that"ll get them of our tails."

Lea and Kara stop in clearing of trees. Both breathing a little hard. The ANBU ninjas stop as well. Kara and Lea look at the ninjas. Lea was glaring intently at the first ANBU. Kara at the second.

"Now, what is it exactly that you want?" demanded Lea.

"Come with us or we will have to use force." answered the first ANBU. Kara glanced at Lea.

"I dunno..." teased Kara, "What's in it for us?"

"Kara!!!" Yelled Lea.

"What?! I'm curious..."

"Our answer is no. Besides I've been waiting for some action all day!"

Lea and Kara looked at each other, grinned, and raised their hands up, ready for a fight.

"Looks like we have no choice." Said the first ANBU. Both ANBU begin to run at Kara and Lea. Lea becomes in visible just as one ANBU tries to grab her. Kara jumps up to avoid the other ANBU.

"Nah ha!" laughs Kara, sticking her tongue out at the ANBU. Before she lands, Kara looks into the eyes of the ANBU ninja aiming for her. But wait, the mask is in the way. Lea was busy poking at the ANBU looking for her. Along with taking most of his shuriken, kunai and other weapons.

"Lea! I need you to remove their masks or at least make the eye holes bigger!"

"Gotcha!" Using her amazing claws, Lea hacks away at her ANBU's eye holes. Slashing across his stomach as well. Blood was staining her claws. The ANBU yelps in pain, thrashing around, trying to find his attacker. Now the eye holes on his mask were wider.

"Kara!" Lea shouts. Kara looks at Lea's ANBU. Seeing his chance, Kara's ANBU lays a punch hard and deep into her stomach. Kara had the wind knocked out of her. She landed on the ground. She crumbled to her knees, clutching her stomach.

"Need backup!" shouted Kara's ANBU after glancing at his fellow ANBU being slashed and torn to pieces. Several more ANBU appear out of nowhere. Kara looks up at Lea's ANBU and gazes into his eyes.

'Coma' The ANBU falls over. Kara was busy focusing her power on healing a broken rib, which was giving her extreme pain, due to the fact that the bone was rubbing up against her right lung. Lea's blood stained claws had given her away, so she became visible at Kara's side.

"Okay?" she asked her friend.

"I'm trying to focus my power on healing myself. I can"t seem to be able to. Help me up."

Lea helps Kara up. But before she can react, both Kara and Lea are in some kind of barrier. Several ANBU where around them, keeping the barrier up. Kara collapsed and began to blackout. Lea was starting to lose her energy very quickly.

"Lea... I'm gonna blackout..." Kara whined softly. Lea was already on her knees. Blackness closing in on her vision. Both Lea and Kara then become unconscious.

"Alright! Put it down!" The barrier the ANBU had put up had done its job. Sapping the opponents' chakra until they go unconscious. One of the ANBU checked over the ANBU Lea had slashed apart.

"He's got some heavy damage around his abdomen and seems to be in some kind of coma." Another ANBU walks up to Lea and Kara. Gently shaking each of them to confirm they are unconscious.

"We'll have to put restraints on both of them, just in case they come out of it. Head and leg restraints on both of them. Put a blindfold on the brunette. Once she looked at Haru he collapsed. Put double hand restraints on the black-haired one, you can see what she did to Haru. Alright, let's head back to Konoha and report to Hokage-sama." Cautiously one ANBU picks up Lea and Kara. The injured ANBU also was picked up. All of the ANBU then disappear with a flicker of black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhh... Where am I? We?" murmured Lea, waking up in a black, cold room.

"Nooo!! Don't take my Snickers! No! Not the Milky Way!" shouted Kara, close by.

"Kara!" Lea said happily, as she went towards the sound. She then felt an enormous weight on her ankles and wrists. Chained to the wall on top of it. BAM!! Lea looked towards the sound. Then heard a rustling of chains and a moan.

"Ohhh... My head." Kara had one of the worst headaches she ever had. She opened her eyes, all she could see was darkness.

"Kara?"

"Lea!?" Kara tried to move towards the sound, but chains on her ankles and wrists kept her in place. "Lea, where are you?! I can't see anything sniff Lea... I'm blind! Blind !! Lea! Blind!! Aaaaaahhhh!! sniff I can't even eat a Snickers bar... WAHHH!!"

"Kara."

"WAAAHHH!!"

"Kara.."

"BLIIINNNDDD!!!"

"KARA!!!"

"sniff What?hic"

"You're not blind, you've got a blindfold on."

"Oh...sniff hic"

"snicker"

"Oh, great hic, Now I've got the hic-ups."

"laughs"

"Shut hic -p"

"giggle"

"I hear something coming, Lea. Do you see anything? Since I'm blindfolded. wince God, my head hurts, and on top of that, I've got a broken rib. hic wince."

"Can't see anyone, but I can feel their presence."

"Same hic -re. Uhnnn... these damn hiccups don't help with my rib either wince"

"Who's there? Who are you?"

"We should be asking you the same question." Answered a calm, male voice. Lea and Kara both immediately regonized the voice. ' Kakashi' A little light went on. Lea closed her eyes, due to the sudden light. Kara seemed to be unaffected , but detected the sudden change in light. Lea looked around the cell. The cell was completely sealed up. Except for a square barred door to her right. The walls looked like to made of stone. Kara had a large, black cloth over her eyes, along with ankle and wrist shackles. Loose enough for her scratch her nose, but not enough for her to reach the blindfold or stand up. At the moment, Kara had a bad case of the hiccups and every time she hiccuped she winced. Lea looked down at her hands and feet. Both were loose, but not as loose as Kara's. She had thick leather gloves over her claws and double the amount of restraints as Kara. They both were captured and locked up tight.

"Argg! If only I had the Byakugan, then I would be able to see what's going on! hic" snarled Kara attempting to reach the blindfold.

"So that's what you're after.." said the voice. Kara looked around franticly , extremely annoyed that she was unable to see.

"Show yourself! And let us go!" demanded Lea. Scanning the cell for the owner of the voice.

"NYAAAAHHHHH!!!" screeched Kara, now tugging at her wrist restraints with all her might.

"We won't let you go until you've answered some questions. You've already answered one."

"When will we be answering your questions?' Asked Lea. Kara was now chewing viciously on the chains holding her down.

"Tomorrow. Until then, you two will be guarded by two chunin.' Answered the 'unknown' voice, and was followed by the sound of footsteps leading away from the cell.

"Bleh! My human teeth are no match for these damn chains. Maybe if I can just focus my eyes on the blindfold then..." Started Kara.

"Jeez, this is going to be troublesome.' complained a voice. Lea looked up towards the barred door and saw a boy about their age leaning against the door. His hair was tied in a high ponytail and was extremely spiky. He wore a chunnin vest and the Konoha symbol on his left arm. Lea, knew exactly who it was. Kara looked in the direction of the sound and knew as well. 'Shikamaru!!'

"Shit this guy is going to be annoying." Thought Lea, already making a plan to escape. She turned to Kara."Kara." Lea spoke in English so Shikamaru couldn't understand. Kara looks toward the sound of Lea's voice. "Focus that power of yours on getting rid of that blindfold so we can get out of here."

"But.. what if I hit you?"

"Just focus on the blindfold, then, start talking and get really annoying, I'll join you. We've got to get both chunin to leave so we can escape under the cloak of darkness."

"Alright, I've been trying the best I can! I've been doing it before you even suggested it!"

Shikamaru was listening intently to the two girls bicker. He may not have been able to understand, but he knew they were up to something. He was under strict orders no to leave them unguarded. He was suspicious of who they were, what they wanted, and why they were here. But, it was quite obvious both were a problem. The blindfold over the one called Kara, had some kind of eye power, So she must have the blindfold on at all times. The one named Lea appeared to have invisibility abilities and her claws were especially deadly, having torn one of the ANBU OPS abdomen open. So her hands were shackled double the amount. What other abilities they had were currently unknown. But the village had no choice, anyone that looked suspicious were arrested and questioned. These two, these two strangers, Shikamaru could tell there was something about them that made them very different from the others. He took a quick glance at each of them. Both of them had markings under their eyes like Inuzuka clan. They were not dressed like the others, nor acted like them.

'Gotcha!' Kara finally managed to burn to holes into the blindfold and could see what was going on. She shook her chains to get Lea's attention. Lea looked at Kara. Kara gave Lea a small grin. The plan was now put into motion.

* * *

Yep that was my chapter... When Kara and Lea move on to the next world , I'll be placing the begining of the new world under a new story just under Part 2 so... Keep reading and reviewing...not to mention I've hit kind of a roadblock on my current chapter so... hehe it might be a while. But! The next chapter is written by Lea so yeah here's a preview! I love you all..(if you review) Hehe enjoy! And have an super awesome day! gives thumbs up

Chapter 3: Jail Break! Annoying the Jail Gaurd With Candy!

Hinata paled and then flushed bright red."N-n-nani?" she stammered, "H-h-how did y-you know?"

"Hinata.." Kara said wisely.

Lea finished, "...I think everyone but Naruto knows." Hinata squeaked."...almost like a mouse, Kara. Can I eat her?"

Hinata promptly fainted.


	3. JailBreak Annoying The CellGaurd WCandy

* * *

Hello There! Tis me... Kara Wolf1 Yep this is the 3rd chapter. Oh Yeah, Lea was the one who wrote this one.Mine comes next, Enjoy!

P.S. Why are arn't u guys reviewing? I'd love to get some feed back about how the story is coming along, I'm sure Lea would 2!

* * *

Chapter 3 Jail Break! Annoying the Cell Guard with Candy!" I…" Kara chewed on her bottom lip as Shikamaru glanced her way. " I… I want a Snickers bar. And a Milky Way." 

Lea glared. " You already ate!"

"But I'm hungry again!!" Kara whined as she fumbled to reach her pockets. Shikamaru tensed as she pulled something out… "Yes! They didn't find my stash!" Without a second thought, she ripped the wrapper off the Milky Way and crammed it in her mouth. She crinkled the wrapper noisily, making Shikamaru twitch, before chucking in some random direction, which happened to be Lea's.

Lea scowled when it bounced off her head before she scooped it up and tossed it at Shikamaru. "Congrats. You've been voted garbage man." Shikamaru's eyes shifted to where the other guard should have been and his twitching doubled when he saw that they had fled.

'Smart bastard..' He scowled, '… how troublesome…'

"99 bottles of sake on the wall…99 bottles of sake…" Kara began to sing.

Shikamaru groaned quietly. It would be a long day.

* * *

"This is not working." Lea commented five hours later. Shikamaru had shown no signs of annoyance other than scowling and the occasional twitch. At her English words, he looked at her, curious but unable to understand.

Kara stopped singing (she was on her third round and even Lea was beginning to get annoyed) and replied "So what do we do?"

Lea frowned. "We could break out or convince the Hokage we're harmless."

"Let's do both!" Kara cheered.

"Stop making plans in another language or we'll gag you." Shikamaru cut in.

"Listen bud, I'm PMSing. I'm upset. Don't push it" Lea snarled.

Shikamaru shuddered as an angry Ino appeared in his thoughts. Kara started humming trying to catch his eye so that she could hypnotize him. He steadily ignored her. "Um, hello?" Shikamaru made his first mistake by looking over at her.

'Finally,' Kara grinned as he met her hidden eyes. 'Let us out.'

Shikamaru's eyes glazed over and he opened the cell with the key ring on his belt, undoing their manacles and helping them up. "This way," he drawled in a monotone voice, his laziness carrying over even with the hypnosis.

Lea and Kara followed him out of the prison house, keeping an eye out for other ninjas. At the exit, he waited for them to leave before he shut the door. Kara sighed in relief before hustling Lea away as quickly as possible. "Hurry up; they'll realize we're missing soon."

* * *

Lea yanked Kara to the side of the road and turned them both invisible just as Kakashi landed close to where they were. He glanced about attentively before leaping back to the rooftops to continue his search. "Do you really expect us to get to the Hokage at this rate?" Lea asked giving Kara a look. "At this rate, we'd be better off letting Hinata what we're here for. We could be 'guardian animals'" Lea used bunny quotes.

"That's a great idea!" Kara cheered.

Lea gave her a blank stare. "I wasn't serious."

"I was. What's your point?"

Lea's palm met her forehead. Repeatedly. After a moment of drama, she sighed and admitted defeat to Kara's eager eyes. "Fine. Where do you think she'd be?"

Kara perked up and grabbed Lea's hand, dragging her in one direction. "Oh! Oh! She might be this way!"

"We've been running around for and hour and a half." Lea growled. "You keep saying that she has to be here or there! Why don't we just wait at her house?!"

Kara blinked. "I haven't thought of that… her house is this way!" She exclaimed, switching directions.

Lea groaned and hoped the layer of dust on her would go away.

* * *

Hinata smiled happily as she entered her bedroom. She had spent a good portion of the day with her crush, and even her father wouldn't get her down! Well, Hinata conceded, maybe her father being upset would ruin her good mood, but she was still very pleased.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" She blinked and looked around. "Down here." She glanced down and found a black cat with white markings that looked oddly familiar.

"D-do I-I know y-you?" She asked, pressing her fingers together in a nervous matter. It wasn't the fact that there was a talking cat; summons could talk, after all. It was the fact that is was talking to _her_ that bothered her.

The cat only blinked before saying, "Maybe you do, and maybe you don't. We're your guardians, and we're here to help you." It was then that Hinata noticed a wolf lounging on her bed.

"Ah! G-gomen! I d-didn't notice you!" She exclaimed quietly. The wolf only wagged its tail lazily, not moving an inch. The cat snarled.

"Ookami…"

"What Neko-chan?" The wolf shot back, causing the cat's fur to bristle, "You wanted me to behave. I'm behaving. And the only way I can do that is by being lazy."

" I don't know _what_ the gods were thinking when they made you a guardian." The cat muttered, obviously aggravated.

"A-a-no…" Hinata said, feeling out of place in her own bedroom. "C-can I c-call you Neko-san and Ookami-san?"

Both animals laughed. "No those are just nicknames." The cat said. "We caused a bit of a ruckus trying to find you, and because of a certain someone," The cat glared at the wolf, (who grinned in response. )"you've been probably been warned against us."

"Wha-what do you m-mean?" Hinata asked. She had only been warned that two girls were after the Byakugan. They couldn't possibly… She quickly poked the cat. "A h-henge?" She questioned quietly.

"No," the cat glared at the offending finger. "We have the ability to change our body's makeup. Therefore, it cannot be pierced by any doujustu."

" S-so, Lea-san," the cat gave her a smug look, "Y-you and K-Kara-san aren't Inuzuka's?"

"Nope!" Kara barked cheerfully. "But we are here to help you."

"Unfortunately, we can't accompany you in human form as we had originally wanted." Lea paused to yawn before continuing, "But we can trail you in these forms. Just don't tell anyone who we really are."

Hinata pressed her fingers together, feeling slightly silly for asking her question. "E-e-to… How do I know I can trust you?"

To her surprise, Kara barked in laughter. "Perfect! Don't trust random people! That's what we were planning on teaching you next."

"You've seen what we can do," Lea said, "If we wanted to kill or hurt you, we could have done it while you were distracted."

Hinata nodded hesitantly. It made sense after all.

"So," Kara finally stretched and removed herself from the bed. "I think we need to work on your confidence a bit."

"And then we can work on your crush on Naruto." Lea added.

Hinata paled and then flushed bright red. "N-n-nani?" she stammered, "H-h-how do y-you know?"

"Hinata…" Kara said wisely.

Lea finished, "I think everyone but Naruto knows." Hinata squeaked. "…almost like a mouse, Kara. Can I eat her ?"

Hinata promptly fainted.

* * *

So Yeah... That's the chapter hoped you liked it! Um... sorry no preview this time...Lea has the notebook were using to get the story done. So yeah..might be a while... 

ANYWAY! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!! ( i like turkey...)


	4. Confidence&Dating Advice F: Single Girls

Hey Guys! MERRY X-MAS! Sorry about the wait. Anyways Happy Holidays and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Confidence and Dating Advice from Single Girls

"Shit. Now what are we gonna do?" whined Kara; giving Lea a stern look, "Why couldn't you just keep that to yourself?!" Looking down at the fainted Hinata.

"Wake her up?! What else can we do?!" snarled Lea.

"One of us could lay on her face…"

"Then she would be suffocated!!"

" Exactly! The lack of oxygen would wake her up!"

Lea sighed, "Sometimes I really wonder if your brain is even existent in that head of yours…"

"I do have a question…" Lea interrupted Kara.

"I do have an answer…" Kara rolled her eyes at her friend's habit.

" What do you think Kakashi was looking for?"

"Whadaya think?! US! Baka."

"You don't have to say it that way…at least I didn't blow up the cell like I wanted to!"

"But, then there would be an enormous bang and the noise would have attracted all sortsa ANBU OPS!"

"I like things that go boom… Not to mention, when can we change back? I don't wanna eat dog food the entire time I'm here!"

"Well, that's your problem… I'm gonna catch me some fish from the Hyuuga pond." Said Lea, purring at the sound of fish for dinner. Kara groaned.

* * *

"Nnnnn… Wha?! What happened?!" Shikamaru had woken up from his nap. Not exactly sure on what happened. "I must've dozed off." No sound whatsoever was coming from the cell behind him. Somewhat frantically he looked into the cell. The two girls that had been in the cell only a few minutes ago were missing.

The shackles, leather gloves, and a blindfold with two holes in them were the only things in the cell. "Not good." He said as he ran off to report the escape.

As he was running, he went over in his head what had gone wrong. The last thing he remembered was looking at the girl with the blindfold. That was it! She must have gained some kind of mind control over him when he looked at her. That explained the two holes in the blindfold. The keys he had were still on his belt and there was no sign of any kind of destruction of the shackles or leather gloves.

That confirmed it even more. He had been controlled and let them go himself! Perfect, now he was going to get an earful from Hokage-sama.

He arrived at the Hokage's office. He stood outside the door and took a deep breath before entering her office.

Tsunade looked up from the mass amounts of paperwork on her desk, at the chunin with a stern look.

"Why are you here? You're supposed to be guarding the intruders. Unless…"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. They've escaped."

"WHAT!?!"

"I said, they escaped."

"I heard what you said. _How_ did they escape?"

" Well, the one with the blindfold had managed to make two holes in the blindfold and…"

"And?"

" And got me to look at her and she gained control over me. From what I saw in the cell, they must've gotten me to release them of their shackles, and removed the blindfold and leather gloves themselves. I also must of lead them out of the prison house. I am very sorry Hokage-sama. I have failed."

Shikamaru gave a deep bow and started to leave.

"Wait,Shikamaru. I'm willing to let you redeem yourself, but you must capture those two girls, lock them up in one of our tightest cells, and_ don't let them out._ Once captured, I'll speak with them once all this damn paperwork is done. Choose who you want to help you with this mission."

"Understood." Shikamaru quickly left the office and closed the door.

"Those two girls must want the Byakugan pretty badly if they needed to get out this badly. The threat of them being loose in the village is not a good one. I'd go and look myself, but I've got too much goddamn paperwork to do. I'll just have to trust the ANBU and Shikamaru." Said Tsunade quietly. Giving a great sigh, she stands up and looks out the window behind her. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glares even more intensely out the window. 'Where could they be hiding?' she asked herself.

Shikamaru already had in mind who he was going to ask for the search mission. Neji, who's Byakugan could come in handy, and Naruto, whose prankster ways had gotten to know where all the hiding places in and around the village were. But, Shikamaru would have to deal with the two girls on his own this time. Only once they were found, Shikamaru and his team would have the upper hand. Naruto would take the one called Lea. Neji against the Kara girl. Shikamaru would be backup since he was just lazy like that. 'Now to find Neji and Naruto.'

* * *

"Nnnn…jeez I'm bored…" yawned Kara as she lied on Hinata's bed waiting for her to wake up. She and Hinata were the only ones in the room. Since Lea had gone fishing, all Kara could do was wait. 'Well, I could at least get her comfy…Maybe I can get her on the bed.'

Kara carefully gets off of the bed and walks over to Hinata. 'The quieter I can do this the better. Someone else could be in the house. That would be hard for Hinata to explain why a wolf is in her room.' Kara sniffs Hinata over to see if she was injured from the fall. There seemed to be no injuries.

The moment Kara thought of the word 'injuries' she felt a sharp pain in her rib. That was right, she had a broken rib from the fight with the ANBU. Trying not to think about it, Kara retrieved Hinata's jacket hood and attempted to pull her onto the bed.

Going backwards, and dragging someone who's bigger than you up a foot when you're on four legs is no easy task. Through much tugging, close calls of a dropped head, and a few rips from the hood, Kara did eventually get Hinata onto her bed. Kara then climbed up on the bed and lied beside Hinata.

She begins to think. Thinking of her family, she began to feel a little homesick. ' I wonder how long we've been gone in our world? Does anyone even know we're gone?' Kara asked herself.

SPLASH!! Kara immediately rushed to the window and looked over to the pond. Either Lea had caught something or she fell in. Kara heard a meow and more splashing. There Lea was, in the pond struggling to stay afloat. 'Shit! Not good! Not good at all! Lea can't swim above water!' She was just about to climb out of the window, when she saw Hinata's father, walking through the wall less hallway, close by Lea. 'Double shit. Now what am I gonna do?!' A wolf rescuing a cat is _not_, a common sight.

Lea mewed even louder and the splashing became more frantic. Hinata's father stopped and saw Lea splashing, meowing, and sputtering in the pond. He slowly walked over to Lea and picked her up by the scruff of her neck. Both Lea and Kara held their breath. Lea, dripping wet, mewed quietly, as any cat would. Hinata's father gave Lea a somewhat stern look. Kara was now halfway out the window, ready to snatch Lea at any moment.

"Were you just passing by, or trying to steal my fish?" asked the Hyuuga. Lea tried to look as innocent as she could, and mewed sweetly. "Come, let's get you warmed up." He said, holding Lea gently and headed in the opposite direction he had originally been heading. Both Kara and Lea were surprised and both were expecting Lea to be thrown across the property.

Kara gave a deep sigh of relief and went back to Hinata's side. Hinata stirred and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Good! You're awake!" Kara barked happily. Hinata looked at the wolf and then around the room.

"W-where's Lea-san?"

"She went fishing in your pond."

"Oh! D-do you know when s-she's coming back?"

"She fell in." Hinata gasped.

"Is she a-alright?"

" Your father found her and took her into the other side of the house." Hinata's eyes grew wide and she jumped off the bed. She ran towards the door but stopped. She can't rush into the room asking about a cat. But, she can calmly walk into the room, and wait for her father to mention it or casually slip it into a conversation. Hinata turned and looked nervously at the wolf.

"You have to do this on your own…Where Lea and I are from, black neko are considered bad luck, and ookami are considered cursed and have been hunted to near extinction. I don't want to take that chance. Besides, this would be a great start off confidence booster!" Hinata still looked a little nervous.

"Don't worry, you've gotta start somewhere! Besides, if trouble arises, I'll see what I can do." Hinata nodded and slowly left the room.

Lea was purring loudly as she quickly devoured the catfish that Hinata's father had put in a dish on the floor for her. Hinata's father was standing over her as she ate. There was an extremely faint smile on his face as Lea continued to purr. Hinata then entered the kitchen and glanced first Lea and then her father. She opened her mouth to say something, but her father beat her to it.

"It seems that we have a new addition to the family." He didn't even glance at Hinata. Hinata was so surprised, she couldn't think of anything to say.

"C-could we c-call her L-lea?" She stammered after a few moments. Hinata's father knelt down and stroked Lea, then stood up and headed for the door.

"Fine." He said as he left the kitchen. Once he was out of earshot, both Lea and Hinata sighed with relief. Lea looked up at Hinata.

"Looks like I've got free reign of the Hyuuga property." Lea smiled as she said this. "Not to mention, you just stood somewhat up to your dad. So we killed to birds with one stone."

"Arigato Lea-san. I will try my best." Bowed Hinata. Lea finished her catfish and left the kitchen, with Hinata following. Lea stopped and looked at Hinata.

"You don't really need to bow to Kara and myself. Also remember, you need to treat me like a cat outside of your room. If you want you may pick me up. Besides, I'm too lazy to walk all the way to your room, I don't really remember where it is any way." Hinata nodded and leaned over to pick Lea up. Gently holding Lea in her arms, Hinata headed towards her room.

Once in her room, Hinata was greeted with the sight of a wolf rolling on the floor. Lea glared sternly at the wolf.

"What? Do you have any idea how hard it is to scratch your back when your limbs don't bend that way?" Kara then rolled over and hopped onto Hinata's bed. "Come, sit down. It's your bed anyway." Hinata sat in between the two animals.

"Lea, are you alright? I saw you drowning in the pond."

"I swallowed some water, but otherwise I'm fine. Why didn't you come and rescue me?"

"Cause, I saw Hinata's father coming. I was ready to jump out the window if something went wrong."

"Oh, but the good thing is, that I've got free reign of the household!"

"Awww… you get to go whereever you damn well please, and I'm stuck here! That's not fair!"

"Anyways, Hinata, this is how you get guys to know you…"

* * *

"Alright it's mission time!! And directly from Granny Tsunade too. This has got to be good! Come on! Come on Shikamaru! Tell us what the mission is!" shouted an excited Naruto, jumping around ready to get moving.

"Calm down Naruto, sit down and he'll tell us." Said a calm Neji. "What is the mission anyway?"

"It's going to be troublesome 'cause it's an A rank mission. The ANBU are helping as well." Explained Shikamaru, who was leaning against a tree, with his hand in his pockets. A few moments of silence passed by before Naruto began to shout again.

"Well?! Come on! What's the mission?!"

"It's a search mission,"

"Okay! I'll go and get my bag and then we'll get going!"

"It's in and around the village."

"Wha?! Aww man! I wanted to go somewhere!" Naruto had a scowl on his face and crossed his arms. Neji turned to Shikamaru.

"Who are we looking for?"

"Two girls that are after the Byakugan." Neji's face showed slight signs of surprise.

"Why are they after the Byakugan?"

"Not sure, but they are dangerous. One has mind control abilities. The other can become invisible at will and has a savage nature. She had torn open one of the ANBU's abdomens. They were detained, but have escaped." Shikamaru was not about to tell his friends he was the one who let them out.

"They may have other abilities, that we don't know of. So, Naruto, I want you to look in all of the hiding places in and out of the village, with an 8-mile radius. Neji, you and I will patrol around the Hyuuga Clan's property and look for anything or anyone out of the ordinary."

"Right!" Said Naruto and Neji in unison.

"Alright, move out!" The three of them were off and looking for the two foreigners.

* * *

Yeah, sorry couldn't remember Hinata's dad's name.hehe, oops' Welp, have an amazing day. Yeah, i'm feelin pretty good right now. 


	5. 2Strange Creatures on th Hyuuga Property

Hello there everyone! Sorry it took so long. I was just on break and was busy playing a new game i just got...hehe.. aw well. This is a chapter written by LeaCat.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters but Kara, Lea, and the story idea belong to LeaCat and myself

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Two Strange Creatures on The Hyuuga Property

"I'll scope around outside; you check in the compound." Shikamauru said, even though it was rather obvious.

Neji simply nodded before heading in. he decided to check on Hinata-sama first; since the Chunin exam, he felt more and more attached to his cousin. He as worried about her, he admitted to himself. Hinata was a kind girl in a harsh world; she wouldn't last long without help.

Unknown to him, she was receiving that help.

"N-neji-nii-sama…" Neji looked up to find Hinata glancing at him nervously, a black cat with odd markings draped over her shoulders. The cat leaned in and nipped her ear. "A-ah! I-I mean," The cat nipped her ear again. "A-a-no… I will… see you later?"

Neji tilted his head, watching Hinata walk off.  
"Byakugan!" He hissed under his breath, activating his doujustu. He glanced at the cat, watching the way its chakra moved. It wasn't similar to that of a ninja using a henge, but it wasn't that of a normal cat either. 'A summon perhaps?' Hinata was rather fond of all animals, but cats seemed to suit her quiet personality. He had never heard of a cat summon, but if there was one for dogs, why not cats? Neji stopped pondering on it, and continued his trek to Hinata's room, figuring that it couldn't hurt to check her room.

Because of this, he missed the wary glanced the cat gave him, followed by and almost comical look of panic.

Just before he reached the bedroom door, there was a loud yowl and the cat came running back.

Lea began pawing at the door, yowling, "Kara! Quick! Act hurt or injured!" She could only hope that the wolf would hear her and obey. Hinata hurried past Neji and scooped her up. "Pretend you're hiding an injured animal in your room." She hissed in the girl's ear, under the pretense of nipping her ear yet again.

Hinata was instantly flustered. "N-n-neji- nii-sama! W-what are y-you doing?" she asked while pressing her back against the door. Lea had to hand it to her – she lacked self-confidence, but she was a _damn_ good actress.

"What are you hiding?" Neji asked, eyes narrowing.

"I-I"

"Kara, bark and whine!" Lea mewed.

A bark rang out from behind the door, followed by a whine and a whimper. Hinata paled and Neji sighed. "Another animal? A dog, I presume?" There was a small growl on the other side of the door.

"Y-you won't tell?" Hinata sniffled fake tears away. Neji shook his head. "C-come in then…" Neji followed her in, sitting on the desk chair as Hinata and Lea occupied the bed. Neji turned at the sound of a whimper and nearly fell out of his seat due to shock.

"Hinata-sama…" He said, trying and failing to keep calm, "There is a wolf in your room." Kara limped over to the bed, pulled herself on to it, and shoved her muzzle under Hinata's hand.

Hinata giggled softly, scratching Kara behind the ear. "She's very friendly."

Neji blinked, staring at Hinata. "…they have strange markings. Are they summons?" They were not normal animals, that was for sure, because they both seemed to notice Hinata's lack of stuttering.

"E-to…" Hinata's eyes strayed to the cat. Lea paused before nipping her ear. "I…I didn't summon them, but they're here for me." Lea's tail stilled as Neji's gaze fell on her.

"Then what are they?" he asked, tense and waiting for his answer. He didn't miss the look Hinata gave Lea and Kara. The 2 animals shared a glance before Lea slowly nodded. "They're my guardians." She offered as a vague explanation.

Neji found himself frowning at the animals and they glared back…well, the cat did, the wolf…smirked? "Guardians, eh?" he muttered under his breath. To his surprise the wolf nodded at him. He had never heard of guardian animals, and felt suspicion creep upon him. ' I have to tell Shikamaru.' "Forgive me, Hinata-sama, but I have to return to patrol. If you see either of the escaped prisoners, I request you come to either Shikamaru, Naruto, or me. After all, 2 on 1 is hardly fair" He added, trying his best not to imply she was weak. Old habits died hard, he supposed. "Good day, Hinata-sama." He bowed slightly before exiting.

Hinata smiled happily; even when he had been mean to her, she had considered him her favorite relative. He had shown he had real feelings beneath that cold exterior. "Good day, Neji-nii-sama." She called back just before the door shut. She was rewarded with the sight of a small smile.

"Uwah!" Kara exclaimed, "Neji smiled!"

"Why is that a big deal?" Lea asked, leaning off Hinata's shoulder to pat Kara's ear.

"Because!" Kara's head turned quickly and her ear ended up hitting Lea in the face. "Neji doesn't smile!"

"That's not t-true!" Hinata protested softly. "Neji-nii-sama j-just has trouble w-with others!"

"Oh really?" Kara asked, a glint in her eyes. "And how do you know? Do you observe him?"

"N-no," Hinata muttered, "B-but I know Neji-nii-sama is a good person!"

Lea beamed. "Good girl!" she cooed. " Now just keep saying what you think!" She and Kara shared a tail-shake.

A red-faced Hinata buried her face in her hands. She had no idea how long her day was going to be.

* * *

"Shikamaru,"

"Neji," was the drawled answer. Shikamaru straightened, stepping away from the compound wall he was leaning against. "Find anything?"

"Two strange animals; their chakra paths weren't that of a ninja using a henge or a regular animal. I asked Hinata-sama, who was harboring them, and she called them her guardians."

"Guardians, eh?" Shikamaru bit his lower lip thoughtfully, eyes rolling up to examine the clouds. "What kind of animals were they?"

" A cat and a wolf…they got along rather well."

"A cat and a wolf?" Shikamaru's mind provided him with memories of sharp claws and a lanky, tall girl. But if it wasn't henge, then what was it…?

* * *

Welp. That's it! No preveiw 2day sry. Lea has the notebook with the pre written chapters in them so... i can't give you a typed preveiw sry. bows

But, Thank you for reading!

Kara


	6. Meeting the Hokage and Confessions

HELLO! Sorry that took so long but this took me forever to type up! I've been kinda out of it for a while anyway. School's been a killer too, way too much homework for me to handle in one night. Especially Biology... damn bio, who's gonna need to know what kind of amino acids make up rRNA? Well I don't plan on it... ugh. Anyway, that's enough ranting for me today. This Chapter was written by yours truly, and the next one by LeaCat. Don't forget to check out her stories! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Meeting the Hokage and Confessions 

"Phew! That was a close one!" sighed Kara after the chat with Lea. "I still can't believe that Neji had actually smiled!" she squealed.

"From the sound of that, I have the thought that you have a crush on him." smirked Lea. Still draped over Hinata's shoulders.

"N-n-no!! Why would I?! I like Neji, but not, you know like like him!! B-besides, you know who I like!"

"But he has a girlfriend!"

"Pf-ft! Yeah, a sophomore! She's the same age as me! Just... prettier,big chested, preppy and obviously more interesting than me..."

"I hate preppy people! They annoy me to no end!"

"I know! Well, except Juliette... she's just crazy and dresses like one..."

"Yeah, I wonder what she's up to?"

"A-ano, may I ask who this Juliette is?" Hinata asked meekly. She was in between the two in the conversation. Lea and Kara looked at each other, then at Hinata.

"Well, Juliette is a very good friend of ours. She's back where we come from." sighed Kara, who seemed to be a little homesick.

"I met her before Kara did, but once they met, they hit it off."

"I'm bouncin' off the wall again. Woah! I'm lookin' like a fool again..." hummed Kara. Lea and Hinata stare curiously at Kara. "What? I miss my ipod...and stuff." Hinata had no idea what an ipod was and wasn't about to ask. Lea rolled her eyes.

"I need a Dr.Pepper..." she sighed. Lea then proceeded to droop and look rather depressed. Kara then got up off the bed and headed towards the window. Lea looked up suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" Lea asked. Kara ignored her and put her front paws on the window sill. As Kara stared out into the yard, and the nearby wood, there was a loud gurgling sound that came from her stomach, which was followed by a large burp.

"G-gomen Kara-san! I'll go and get you something!" Hinata stuttered. She then rushed off the bed and towards the door.

"No, no. I'd prefer to get something fresh and on my own. I'll go into the wood and find something." Kara said and was about to jump out the window.

"Kara. What if someone sees you? Did you forget I've got free reign of the area? I could get you something from the pond." offered Lea. Kara shook her head.

"You know I'm not a big fan of seafood. Besides, I need to move around anyway." Lea sighed and looked at Kara. She would have to agree with Kara. Lea knew all too well that when Kara was antsy, trouble would start if she was kept in one place.

"Just don't get into trouble. And make sure you're not followed when you return."

"Yes, Mom." And with that, the wolf jumped out the window.

Kara landed softly on the ground, and looked around before heading towards the woods quickly and quietly.

"Okay, now, what to do..." said Lea thoughtfully. She glanced at Hinata, "Would there be anything that you would like to know about Kara and myself or where we're from?" Hinata pressed her fingers together, feeling silly to ask her questions, but decided to ask anyway.

"Well..."

* * *

"Shimatta! I'm so bored! There's nothing in the village's hiding places. I wonder if Shikamaru or Neji found anything." said Naruto as he was jumping through the wood. He then spotted something not too far ahead him.

A large wolf was running on the ground and was going slightly faster than Naruto. 'What would a wolf be doing here?' he asked himself. Then the wolf began to slow to a stop. Naruto landed on a low branch about 20 feet above the wolf.

It was a rather large wolf maybe at 3 1/2 to 4 1/2 feet at the shoulder. It sniffed the ground and seemed to be looking for something. As it sniffed the air, Naruto saw the black markings under its eyes. 'Just like Doggy Girl!' The wolf suddenly tensed up and stared straight ahead. It slowly began to creep forward, keeping its body low to the ground.

After a few moments the wolf dashed forward at an impossible speed. Naruto rushed ahead to keep up with the wolf. The wolf was in hot pursuit of a rabbit, who was dashing for its life. A quick turn from the rabbit threw the wolf off balance and it ended up running into a tree. The wolf let out a small whimper as it shakily stood up.

It shook itself and sniffed the air and ground. The fiasco with the rabbit repeated itself over and over again. 'Does this thing ever give up?' thought Naruto as he watched. After the th rabbit chase and tree destroying run, the wolf quickly looked around, ears up to gather any sound. SNAP!

Naruto had stepped on a twig.

The wolf spun around and looked towards Naruto, who had managed to hide behind the tree trunk. He heard the wolf howl and a small flash of light appeared. Naruto glanced around the trunk and noticed the wolf had disappeared. 'Where did it go?!' thought Naruto as he landed on the spot the wolf was last.

Listening hard, Naruto heard a crinkling noise nearby. He looked around and saw something on the ground about 10 feet away. Carefully Naruto picked it up and looked at it. It looked like a candy wrapper with words he couldn't't't read. He then heard a slight munching sound about 5 feet away. Following the sound he saw a hand throwing a wrapper similar to the one he had recently picked up.

Jumping onto the tree's lower branches, he looked around the tree from above.

"Yum! Yum! I love you Snickers! You too, Milkyway and how could I forget you Hershey!" smacked Kara , as she gobbled down the candy. She wiped her chocolate mustache off on her sleeve.

"Oi! You're that girl the ANBU were chasing!" Kara jumped and looked around. Looking up she spotted Naruto standing proudly on a tree branch. "Now I've got you!"

"Ahh! Shit! Damn it! Crap! Friggin' A!" along with several other curses, Kara screeched and scrambled to escape. Naruto was down in front of her before she was on her feet.

"You're coming with me DoggyGirl! You're not gonna escaped me that easily!" Kara was too flustered to say anything. There was a flash of light and Kara was dashing as fast as she could run in her wolven form. Naruto was a bit dazed, but quickly dashed after Kara.

* * *

"So that's why Bush sucks and I hate cheese." stated Lea to a confused Hinata.

"A-ano, why are there so many different kinds of cheese?" asked Hinata. There was a loud smashing sound and Kara scrambling to get into Hinata's room via window. Hinata and Lea rushed over to help Kara. Kara was panting hard and began to babble.

"Lea! We've got to go!"

"What did you do?!"

"Well, I was trying and failing at catching that god damn rabbit, so I sat down behind a tree and transformed. I was eating some of my stash when Naruto saw me! He's heading here right now!!!"

"What!?!?! Kara you IDIOT!!!!! I can't believe you!!" Turning to Hinata, Lea and Kara were about to say a temporary goodbye, when they heard a loud yell from Naruto. "I can't believe you were stupid enough to lead him here!! You DUMBASS!!"

"I panicked okay! I didn't think!"

"We'll be back later Hinata."

"HINATA!!" shouted Naruto in the background. Before Hinata could blink Kara and Lea were gone. Naruto had just entered Hinata's room as the other two left. "Hinata! Are you alright? Did those two hurt you?"

"N-n-no"  
"Good! Tell Neji. I'm going after them."

"H-hai..." With that, Naruto was off. Hinata was left in her room, rather confused on what to do. Tell Neji, or keep it to herself. If she did what Naruto asked he wouldn't be upset with her if she didn't. If she didn't, Kara-san and Lea-san would be able to escape, but the house would be watched constantly. If they were captured they may be executed for attempting to , possibly, 'kidnap' Hinata.

Like when she was very young. Her father would make sure of that. "What should I do?" Hinata whimpered as she slumped down against her door and began to silently cry.

* * *

"What should we do? The ANBU are probably not far behind Naruto." asked Kara as she and Lea dashed through the woods.

"Not to mention Neji probably heard the shouting from Naruto. So Shikamaru and Neji are probably on their way as well."

"I don't want to think I'm blind again! If we're caught we'll most likely be shipped to the Strict Correctional Ninja Prison, or something like that. I can't remember the exact name."

"Wha?"

"It's a super high security prison where ninja who have committed serious crimes are kept and pay of their debt to society. The ninja Mizuki, who was a teacher with Iruka is kept there. He had bribed Naruto in order to get a forbidden scroll."

"What did he bribe him with?"

"An official ninja headband and a certificate of graduation from the ninja school."

"Why would Naruto want that?"

"Naruto was unable to graduate for uh, 3 years, I think, and desperately wanted to get some respect When he stole the scroll, he learned how to use the Shadow Clone Justu. Mizuki is a very dangerous ninja, well not as dangerous as Orochimaru, but still dangerous. Not to mention there are other ninja much more dangerous than him being kept there. I would be extremely warm there since the prison sits in the middle of a volcano."

"Be serious, Kara, a volcano?"

"I am serious...do you really think I would joke about something like that?"

"Yes."

"Stop it! We don't have time for this." Lea rolled her eyes as they continued to run.

"Naruto! I came as soon as I heard." said Neji, who was followed by Shikamaru. "So those are the two escapees?"

"Hai! They may not look like it now, but I know the wolf is one of them. I saw her change."

"They're pretty fast for two foreigners. The cat seems to be slowing down though." said Shikamaru as he caught up.

"You're right, it must not have much stamina left." agreed Neji.

"Kara..." Lea panted. " I can't keep up much longer."

"I've noticed, here, let's stop for a sec. Get on my back. Stay in your cat form though, it'll be easier to carry you."

" 'kay." Kara stopped on a branch and helped Lea onto her shoulders. Seeing their chance, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru surged forward.

"Hang on! I'm gonna have to use my haste ability to put more distance between us." said Kara once Lea was on her shoulders. As Kara surged ahead, Lea dug her claws into Kara. "Not THAT tight!" screeched Kara, looking over her shoulder at Lea and then at their pursuers.

When Kara tried to place her paw on the next branch there was nothing but air."Shit!" Both began to descend fast towards the ground. Kara was hit by a few branches on her muzzle and her left paw. With each hit , she let out a loud yelp of pain.

A few moments later they landed onto the forest floor with a loud crack. Lea leaped off of Kara and sniffed Kara worriedly. Kara yelped as Lea's nose touched her paw and continued to whimper.

"They've exhausted themselves it seems. The wolf looks to be badly injured." murmured Shikamaru,as they landed near Kara and Lea. Neji took a step forward and Lea spun around hissing and puffing her self up protectively. A loud growl emitted from Lea's chest as she glared at Neji.

"Ha! Serves you right for trying to steal the Byakugan!" shouted Naruto.

"Byakugan!" said Neji as he closely examined the two creatures. The cat's heart was beating fast, and the wolf had a broken wrist and paw, along with a slight rib and jawbone fracture. There was a flash of light and Kara and Lea stood in their human forms before them.

Both were breathing hard. Kara swayed a bit and clutched her forearm. Lea stood slightly in front of Kara glaring with Kara. The amount of killer instinct released from the girls caused the trio to take a step back.

"Need...blood..." growled Kara, "I don't care... who's but, I need...blood!" Kara was about to charge forward, but Lea stopped her.

"You can't leave me out of this! Let's see how strong you guys really are..."

"Prepare yourselves for a whole lot of hurt!" growled Kara. Lea then became invisible, while Kara focuses power. Just as Kara was about to release the orb she was powering up, Shikamaru had her in his shadow control.

"Heh, not so strong now are we?" he smirked, careful not to look at Kara's face to avoid Saimingan (eye hypnosis). Kara smirked back.

"Don't underestimate your opponent." Kara's hand that was holding the orb shakily moved towards her broken hand and wrist.

"Kage Bushin No Justu!" There were several clones of Naruto looking about for Lea. "Come out and fight, you coward!"

"I am not a coward! I'm simply using my abilities to my advantage. What about you? Using clones because you can't do it on your own?" retorted Lea as one of the ten clone disappeared.

"N-no!! I'm using my skills like you are!" Poof! Two more clone disappeared. "Neji! A little help here! I'm being picked off like flies here!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!" shouted Neji, as he desperately looked about. "Shikamaru, what's wrong with you? You look like a statue!" Kara grinned as her orb was absorbed into her hand. The fingers twitched once the orb was completely absorbed.

"I've finally gotten that perk down. Raw power can be transformed into anything after all..." Kara laughed as she said this. "Do you know what happens when you insert raw power into an organism? It can become alive if dead, dead if alive." Kara cackles. "Would you like to see?" A small orb forms on the tip of her finger. Raising her hand a little less shakily than before, she flicks it into a nearby tree. The tree then began to wither and ultimately died. Kara cackled again. " I need sugar! And blood contains sugar!"

"Kara! What about your candy? Don't you have any more?"

"I've got a few, but I'm saving them for emergencies. Then again, I guess this would be considered an emergency." Kara shakily reached into her pocket and pulled out a Milkyway. Shikamaru glanced at Kara's face. Kara's eyes met his. His eyes glazed over as she took over, Kara's face twisted into a grin as she unwrapped the candy bar. "Release!"

Shikamaru's shadow returned to him. Kara simply smiled as she chewed. "It wouldn't be much fun if he was a zombie, so I'll just release him."

"Go ahead, as long as you don't go crazy like you just did a few moments ago. " Just before Kara released Shikamaru, Neji stepped in. Kara jumped back and crouched slightly, ready to defend herself. Kara then held her hands in front of her and acted like she was clutching something. Soon enough a double handed sword formed with her raw power.

Both of them charge and begin to fight. Neji throwing punches and dodging Kara's sword. Kara making attempts at jabs and slices. Kara was panting heavily, having used up most of her stamina. One blow to the head or gut would surely cause a blackout.

Lea had destroyed all of Naruto's clones. Stamina running low, she became visible.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto had made several more clones. Two went to snap Shikamaru out of the hypnosis, three to help Neji, and three to help him. One helped him prepare the strongest jutsu he knew.The Resengan.

Lea was busy fighting off the clones and Kara was busy with Neji. The real Naruto then charged at Lea with his ball of chakra.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kara spotted Naruto charging at Lea. Pushing Neji back she shouted at Lea.

"Look out! Lea! Get out of...oof!" Lea looked at Kara, who was now on the ground unconscious. Neji had landed a solid blow to her stomach, while she was shouting at Lea.

"Resengan!" Before Lea could react, Naruto was in front of her and thrusted the ball of chakra into her gut. Lea was thrown back wards against a tree, and buckled over in pain; coughing as she clutched her stomach. Struggling to stand, she hobbled over to Kara's body and then collapsed. The last thing she saw was Kara attempting to rise.

As Kara attempted to rise, she glanced over to Shikamaru, 'Release'. Then went unconscious once again.

"Wha?! What happened?" said Shikamaru once he was released. He glanced at the two escapees on the ground, then at Naruto and Neji."Were they much trouble?"

"A bit, but we've also got to put into the account that they were exhausted from the run. We better contact the ANBU, we're going to need to make sure they stay out for a while." answered Neji, glancing at Lea, then Kara.

"Nah! I could of handled both of them myself!"grinned Naruto as he pointed to himself proudly.

"Those two are more troublesome than you think. I'll go and notify the ANBU and Hokage-sama. Stay here until we can safely transport them. And to be on the safe side, restrain them the best you can. I'll return as soon as possible." Before Naruto could object, Shikamaru was gone. He looked at Neji and turned towards Lea and Kara.

"Come Naruto, we should do as Shikamaru asked. Besides, we really don't know their full potential anyway." said Neji, as he pulled some of the wire he had out and walked over to the two girls. Cautiously, he sat Kara and Lea up against each other, back to back. Just as he set up Kara, her eyes shot open and she began to mumble in a language he couldn't understand.

She lunged forward, arms stretched out and hugged Neji. Completely caught off guard, Neji froze and blushed slightly.

Seeing this, Naruto began to snicker. The girl continued to mumble, closed her eyes, and began to slump. Neji quickly sat her up again and wrapped the wire tightly around them. Naruto simply snickered even more. Neji's blush hadn't completely faded yet but his face wrinkled into a face of annoyance."You could help you know!!" He snapped at Naruto.

Naruto stopped snickering and sighed. He took out a bit of his own wire and wrapped the girls together as well. Once finished, Naruto and Neji sat down against two separate trees and awaited Shikamaru's return.

* * *

" Alright, this way. It's not much farther." stated Shikamaru as he led ANBU to the battle area. As they came closer to the area, a loud shout rang out not too far ahead. "They must've woken up!" He and the two other ANBU sped up towards the area.

"Ack! I can't believe this happened again! I wish I wasn't so distracted." sighed Kara as her head drooped.

"Be careful what you wish for, Kara, you just might get it! You and that wish of yours was the cause of all this mess!" retorted Lea, who scowled as she spat the words in English. " If I were you, I'd be worrying more about what's gonna happen to us."

"Than a damn wish? Yes, I know, that's what I'm worried about! What are these wires made of anyway? I could really use this stuff."

"Oi! Stop talking in a different language!" shouted and irritated Neji. Who was still wondering what the Kara girl had mumbled while she was unconscious. Was it important information that the Hokage should know? Some kind of cry for help or a search for companionship other than what she already has? He could ask, but it was unlikely she would answer or even remember.

"I bet you feel pretty stupid now, huh?" smirked Naruto at Lea and Kara. Lea simply glared at Naruto and Kara began to shout insults in English.

"Oh yeah!? Well I think you're a beep beep beep beep who doesn't know beep from BEEP!!!" Naruto just sat there with his arms crossed and a confused look as Kara continued to throw more insults out but in Latin, German, Spanish, French, and Russian. Both Neji and Naruto stared at Kara in amazement, while Lea simply laughed and smirked. Of course, Lea could understand every single word Kara was screeching.

Just as Kara was about to start in Hungarian, Shikamaru and the two ANBU arrived. Kara glanced at Shikamaru and continued to rant in Hungarian. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and nodded at the ANBU. The ANBU appeared in front of Lea and Kara. Both stopped talking and were silent. Both of the ANBU narrowed their unseen eyes suspiciously. Each ANBU took out an unusual looking pill and knelt in front of the girls.

'This can't be good...' thought Lea, as she eyed the pill in the ANBU's hand.

"Psst! Lock it up and throw away the key?" whispered Kara. Lea gave a slight nod. Both Kara and Lea reached up, pulled an invisible zipper across their mouths and threw an invisible key. The ANBU looked at each other and then proceeded to force Lea and Kara swallow the pills.

Both Kara and Lea kept their mouths tightly shut, as the ANBU attempted to pry their mouths open. Just as the ANBU managed to shove the pill into the girls' mouths, both of them clamped down hard on their fingers. Both ANBU winced at the pain. Kara then released the ANBU's finger and spat the pill out. The pill flew towards Naruto, who deflected it with his headband. The pill flew back into Kara's mouth Kara made a few choking noises and then went unconscious. Lea, on the other hand, was forced to swallow the pill when her head was tipped back. Once the girls were unconscious, the ANBU gave a sigh of relief as they stood up.

"That should keep them out for about 6 hours. Which will give us enough time to put them into tighter confinement at the Strict Correctional Ninja Prison." said an ANBU, as he examined his injured finger. "We better get moving if we want to get there before they wake up."

"Hai!" they all answered in unison. The two ANBU took Kara and Lea, and headed towards the prison, with Naruto,Neji, and Shikamaru following close behind.

* * *

Clank! The loud clanking sound of a heavy steel door made Lea flinch at the sound. The cell was pitch black, even for Lea's cat-like eyes. She couldn't feel any restraint on her, so she moved cautiously around the cell. Everything around felt and smelled the same, cold and hard. As she crawled around aimlessly, her head hit the "bed". There was a thin mattress, a blanket, and flat pillow about 2 inches off the ground. Lea continued to scan the room using her senses other than her vision. Her hand touched a bowl and a tea cup not too far from the "door". Carefully Lea stood up and stumbled around towards the door. As she placed her hand on the door, she felt a jolt of fire like electricity surge through her body. She yelped and pulled her hand away.

"Ofuda." she said to herself. 'There must be ofuda all over the rooms walls and door.' She rubbed her hand to ease the pain and heard a soft cry.

"Kara?! Kara is that you?" She shouted as close as she safely could get to the wall where the crying was the loudest. The crying quieted, followed by a few hiccups.'Gotta be Kara'.

"Lea? That's you right?" Answered a small voice, which was followed by a hiccup.

"Hai, don't get too close to the walls, they're covered with ofuda."

hic"I found that out the hard way. I've got some kind of metal blindfold over my eyes. Its got ofuda all over the clasp that keeps it on. hic-a, I don't want to die. We're considered dangerous and are thought to be after the Byakugan. hic We were with Hinata and knowing her father, he'll believe we were going to kidnap her and attempt to get us executed.hic

"Don't worry Kara, we'll be fine. We'll just have to wait it out. Do you really think the gods would allow us to be killed if we are doing their bidding?"

"Maybe...hic Hey, Lea?"

"Kara..."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Do I look like a cuckoo clock to you?"

"Sometimes... especially when you squawk...hehe..."

"Talk about lightening the mood."

Kara giggled. There was a creaking noise as a rush of light emitted into Kara's then Lea's cell. Lea winced at the sudden rush of light. Kara was completely unaffected.

"Alright you two, let's go. Hokage-sama will talk to you soon. Let's get some food in you first."

Lea walked towards the door and out of her cell. A prison ninja waited for her. Kara on the other hand, had to be helped up, since she was unable to see. Lea called Kara's name and took her hand. One ninja was in front of them, while a second one was behind them. The head ninja lead the way to the cafeteria. Lea lead Kara who was followed by the second ninja.

As they passed the other cells, cat calls and whistles rang out. Both Kara and Lea made loud, rumbling growls until they passed the cells and entered a small room. There was a table and several chairs around it. Lea helped Kara sit in a chair, and sat next to her companion. Two bowls with some kind of soup and a few rice balls were placed in front of them. Lea sniffed the food suspiciously, and then handed an onigri to Kara.

"Kara..."

"What?"

"Rice ball."

"Where?"

"In front of you. Put your hand out and I'll put it in your hand."

"A-alright..." Kara took the rice ball and slowly ate it. Lea gobbled down her two rice balls and gulped down the soup. "Rice ball please." asked Kara and was handed another onigri. When she finished, Lea put the soup under her nose. Kara sniffed and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I can smell the fish..."

" It's food. Why are you complaining?"

"I'll just have a Snickers." Kara reached into her pocket and shock came over her face. "Ack! Where's my candy?! I want a Snickers..." Kara turned in a random direction, " Lea, where's my candy..." Lea sighed and turned Kara's head facing hers.

"How should I know? I didn't take anything."

"Your 'Sneekers' are being tested for anything suspicious."

"Hokage-sama!" The two ninjas who had escorted Lea and Kara, immediately stood up straighter as Tsunade sat down.

"Alright, before we doing anything more, you can tell us who you are."

"Lea Cat."

"Kara Wolf."

"Why are you here?"

"To help someone." answered Lea.

"Who?"

"Hinata Hyuuga." Lea answered again, while Kara remained silent.

"What do you want with her?"

"Nothing."

"So you're not after the Byakugan."

"No."

"Lea...I'm scared..."

"Let me speak then Kara."

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"That we mean no harm and are no threat."

"Anything else?" Kara began to quiver. She had never been interrogated like this before. She then cried out.

"Yes! I have a confession..."

"Kara..."

"I confess, I'm a virgin!!"

"What the HELL?! Kara! You MORON!! Why would that be relevant to this?!"

"I got nervous okay!!" Lea rolled her eyes and turned towards a confused Tsunade.

"Will you please remove my friend's blindfold? She tends to freak out like this when she can't see anything." Tsunade nodded at one of the ninjas. The ninja walked up behind Kara and removed the blind.

"Simply a precaution." explained Tsunade. Kara blinked and sighed. Happy she was able to see again. "Alright, you're free to go."

* * *

Well There you go! Sorry once again no preview except the title of the chapter. Hehe, Lea's got the notebook and she's got other deadlines to meet, jeez she so busy I barely get to hang out with her anymore. Sniff... poor Kara...all alone... goes and cries in a corner. But! Thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated! 

Chapter 7: Hinata's Confidence and Goodbyes


	7. Hinata's Confidence and Goodbyes

Chapter 7 Hinata's Confidence & Goodbyes

Hi everybody! I'm sooooooooooo sorry for taking so long! I'm typing like crazy! Lea took forever to give me the notebook back,and I've gotten a job, so I'll be updating as much as possible, since I now have the notebook in my possesion once again. Once agian we both apologize for the inconviniece. ^^;

Note from Lea: "Yes, the lack of updating was entirely my fault. But in my defense I also have a job, one with a large amount of hours (and admittedly low pay) and school is not easy. Far from it. Very far from it. Sincerely yours, Lea Cat."

ENJOY!!!

* * *

"What do you mean we're 'free to go'?"Lea exclaimed. "That's it?! We went through all that trouble to avoid this?!?!"

"Truth justu," Tsunade said bluntly. "You would have been shipped off to Ibiki if you had lied even once."

"Chinese water torture…?" Lea wimpered. Kara patted her on the back before quickly reaching into her friend's pocket to retrieve a Snickers bar. "Huh? How did that get there?" Lea asked confused.

Kara on the other hand was both delighted and indignant. "I thought you said you didn't steal any!"

"I didn't!"

"Kleptomaniac," Kara shot back and watched from the corner of her eye as all the guards checked their wallets. Quite a few came up empty handed and gave Lea nasty glares. "Lea, clear your pockets."

She did so without complaint. The last item she pulled out was a bag of catnip, which she slipped back into her pocket with an embarrassed blush. "Oh." She steadily turned a deeper shade of red as the ninjas reclaimed their items; even the Hokage found herself retrieving a cinnamon roll she had been saving for later. "Um… s-sorry."

"You're one hell of a thief," Tsunade grunted.

Lea took this the wrong way. "I'm sorry!! I don't mean to do it! My hands just kind of wander and I can't help what they do! I mean I'm not a pervert but-"

Kara placed a hand over Lea's mouth. "She's just stressed…" Switching to English, she hissed, "Shut up before you say something stupid!"

"Isn't that your department?" Lea shot back.

Kara acted as if she had been shot. "Lea! So cruel!" Inwardly, she was relieved her friend was back to normal… as normal as she could get, anyway.

"You're free to wander; just don't steal or destroy anything." Lea and Kara gave her guilty looks. "And _please_ don't run from the ANBU; they won't try to capture you, they'll just deliver messages."

Kara bit into a Snickers. "Okay."

Tsunade looked intrigued. "And what are these 'Sneekers'?"

Kara gasped. "You've never had a Snickers?!"

"We're in a different world, Kara," Lea droned, "They don't have Snickers here."

Kara broke piece off her candy bar and gave it to Tsunade, handling it like glass. Tsunade scanned it, checking for poison before popping it into her mouth. A second later, her face lit up. "This… this is…" Tsunade paused to revel in the taste before saying, "… what sort of justu could create something this good?"

Kara chuckled. "No justu," she said. When Tsunade looked at her in askance of more Snickers, she turned and said, "Mine."

Tsunade punched the table, breaking it in half "…Kara, just give her one." Lea said, staring at the table with morbid fascination.

Kara, also staring at the table, quickly agreed.

* * *

Having left the Hokage with a healthy amount of Snickers (Kara had exited the prison in tears), Lea and Kara made a beeline to Hinata. They found her in her bedroom,upset and crying, unsure of what to do. "Lea! Kara!" she hugged them. "Y-you're okay! H-how did you escape?"

"We didn't." Lea said. "We got caught."

" G-g-gomen!" Hinata stammered.

" 's not your fault," Lea told her bluntly. "It's Kara's fault."

"Hey!" Kara protested. When Lea raised an eyebrow, she sighed. "Anyway, now we have the Hokage's permission to be here."

"T-that's good, right?" Hinata asked, clearing her face of any traces of tears.

" I dunno…" Kara dead panned. "I thought it was fun to sneak around." Lea's palm met her forehead once again.

"Anyway, we need to work on her confidence." Lea sighed. "Any ideas?"

"Makeover!" Kara cheered. Lea blinked before nodding in agreement. " I got makeup!"

Lea quickly shot that down. "You know more about clothes than I do. Here," she tossed Kara her wallet, "go buy something for Hinata." Kara squealed gleefully, tearing out of the room. "If you buy food I'll kill you!!" Lea yelled after her. She sighed when Kara didn't respond. "Alright, where's your makeup?"

Hinata pointed out a small kit Kurenai had given her as a gift. " A-a-no, Lea-san, why do you sigh so much?"

Instead of a defensive comeback, Lea gave a sharp laugh. "Do I really sigh that much? Maybe Kara's right and I do need to stop."

Hinata smiled.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Kara sneezed then sniffled. "Lea's probably talking about me…again! Grr…" She glanced about before a small shop caught her eye. "Oh, how cute," she entered to get a better look at the shirt in the shop window.

"It's not for sale." Kara jumped and turned to see a small old women behind her. "Those markings…" the women murmured. "…alright,it's yours."

Kara blinked in confusion. "Um…okay. How much?" She eyed the shirt, jealous. It was beautiful and would most likely be very expensive.

"It's free." The women said, turning to hobble to the backroom.

" Wait!I can't take something like this!" Kara called.

The woman paused but didn't turn. " That never bothered you before, _Kara Wolf_." One baleful eye looked over her shoulder. "That shirt has a habit of instilling confidence in its wearer. Take the skirt that goes with it." As she disappeared into the back, she left a parting comment that made the hair on Kara's neck rise. "The gods are watching, you know."

Kara didn't try to follow her, knowing it would be useless. Instead, she grabbed the shirt and its matching skirt and hightailed it out of the creepy shop. Hm, since she didn't spend any money, maybe Lea would let her buy something to eat…

'Don't you dare!' Lea's voice echoed in her head, and Kara whined under an imaginary glare. Knowing Lea, that would be what she would say.

* * *

Lea quickly turned to the side to sneeze, and then continued working on Hinata's makeup. "If Kara is getting something along the lines of what I hope she's getting, this will look good on you."

Hinata held perfectly still, curious to what she would look like. Both quickly glanced to the door when they heard a knock. "W-who is it?"

"Hyuuga- san, is Lea-san or Kara-san with you?"

At the sound of an ANBU's voice (for who else would it be?), Hinata looked at Lea in a Lea only nodded, she said, "H-hai. C-come in."

The ANBU opened the door and glanced around before saying, " Lea-san, the Hokage wishes to inform you that the Akatsuki have been spotted and that you should take care."

"Uh, okay." Lea replied. She would have to ask Kara about that later. The ANBU tilted his head towards her and disappeared.

"Lea! I'm back!" Kara called before the door banged open again. Her arms were full of snacks and she was chewing on a dango.

"Kara! I told you no food!" Kara barely dodged the claws swiped at her.

"I got an outfit for Hinata! It was free!" When that failed to keep Lea at bay,she pulled out her trump card. "I got you beef jerky!" Lea paused in her attack to catch the bag flung at her head.

Lea glared as she ripped the bag open. " I hate you," she growled before taking bite of the jerky. A pleased look crossed her face. "I really, really hate you," she smiled, taking another bite, "How could you play on my weaknesses like that?"

"You're welcome," Kara patted Lea on the head. Lea growled, but continued eating. "Here," she tossed bag at Hinata, who caught it with very little fumbling. "Put it on."

* * *

When Hinata stepped out of the closet, Lea and Kara gaped at the results; the top was a shimmery blue silk sleeveless with a high collar. Combined with a long, flowing black skirt and pale blue eye shadow, Hinata was, to be blunt, drop dead gorgeous. "H-how do I look?" she asked shyly, scuffing her foot against the floor and turning pink.

"Naruto is as good as yours." Lea finally said.

Hinata smiled and ruffled her skirt, a reaction neither Kara nor Lea expected. "Confidence booster," Kara shrugged at Lea's questioning glance. "Hey, what's that?"

Before she could grab the item that fell from Hinata's skirt, Lea scooped it up. She unfolded the paper and quietly read it, her expression darkening. "THE HELL?! Kara, focus on ripping the air in front of you."

Confused, Kara did as asked. "Holy—!" she gaped at a dark rip in front of her. One hand went in and retrieved a slip of paper. "Congratulations on accessing your own sub-dimensional rift. You can reach it at any given time; it can store a maximum of 400 pounds and as an added bonus, we've included a limitless pack of your favorite item. Sincerely…a smiley?"

Lea scowled. "Why the hell did they not tell us this sooner?!" Lea slashed the air and fetched a can of Dr. Pepper. She quickly downed it and sighed in pleasure. "I mean, it's so much easier to suppress the bloodlust when I'm not cranky. Kara, store the food."

Kara dumped her food in the rip and sealed it up as Lea laid out a plan for Hinata. "And don't blush, be confident."

Kara added on when Lea paused. "I think it's time we go now."

"Where would Naruto be…?" Lea hummed.

Hinata glanced at the clock before saying, "H-he'll be training." Lea grinned.

* * *

"N-naruto-kun…" Naruto paused in his training, turning towards the familiar voice with a grin.

"Hina-chan!" He paused to gap at her outfit, ignoring the way Hinata blushed at the nickname. "Ah! Kawaii! You look so cute, Hina-chan!"

She smiled and ruffled her skirt before approaching him. "Naruto-kun, I have…something to confess…" She looked at home in the eye, suppressing the blush that threatened to appear. "I… really like you, Naruto-kun."

He stared at her intently, his eyes boring into hers. "R-really?" He asked softly, as if he thought it was a dream. "I like you too, Hina-chan, but I-"

She shook her head. "I know," she said, " but I don't care. You aren't Kyuubi." She gathered her courage and kissed him on the cheek, turning him an interesting shade of red.

* * *

"Well, our job is done." Lea said, giving Kara a high five. "Let's go; we've already said our goodbye."

"What do we do?" Kara peeked around the tree again, watching as Naruto hugged Hinata.

"Focus on your markings." Lea closed her eyes as her markings began to glow. "I don't think we can leave without each other, though."

Wordlessly, Kara grabbed Lea's hand. Immediately, she felt as if she was being stretched thin…

* * *

"Hey, what's that?" Naruto asked, causing Hinata to look. There was a bright glow shining from behind the trees and it only took a moment for her to understand.

_Kara-san… Lea-san…_

The light grew brighter instead of disappearing, causing Hinata to blink in confusion. For a moment the glow faded. "A-no…"

"Watch out!" Naruto yelped, tackling her as 2 different explosions rang through the air.

* * *

"Aaagh, dammit! That hurt!" Kara whined. She paused, glancing at the crater around them. "Uh…why are we still here?"


End file.
